Ninjago Meets Songs of War: Dimensional Allies
Prologue “Greetings. I am Thalleous Sendaris of the Sendaris clan. I fear our lands will soon be under attack by the Voltaris clan. A clan that was banished from our land, Ardonia. I fear the Ardoni alone will not be enough to stop them. This interdimensional message was sent to gather warriors. We seek your help….. Green Ninja.” Chapter One: Dimension Hopping “Guys, I just picked up a distress call,” Lloyd said. “From where?” Nya asked. “Another realm,” Lloyd answered. “Play it again,” Zane said, “I will attempt to triangulate the realm of origin,” “Alright,” Lloyd replied. “I have located it’s realm of origin. It appears to have originated from the realm of Ardonia,” Zane concluded. “We need to get there NOW!” Kai yelled. “But we don't have Traveler’s Tea, Kai,” Cole explained. “We have Aspheera’s staff,” Jay suggested. “That’s too dangerous,” Lloyd replied. “What about the realm master?” Kai asked. “I can call him” Jay said, “Hello, Realm Master” “Please Jay, call me Daniel.” He said over the phone. “Anyway, we could use your help. We are trying to get to a realm called Ardonia.” “I'm on my way,” Daniel said hanging up. “He’s coming.” Jay said. “Sorry I'm late. There was some weird thing with a giant amusement park. I can't make any sense of it,” Daniel said, coming out of a portal. “Alright, Let’s get a rift open for you,” He opened a rift to Ardonia. The ninja went through. “Alright. Now to go back” Meanwhile the ninja have arrived in Ardonia. “I don't see what the problem was. This place looks… Peaceful, if you don't count the ice and snow surrounding us on all sides. It looks better over there,” Nya said, pointing at a village. “Hey, I found a map! It says we’re on Mount Velgrin??” Jay said. Suddenly they were surrounded by Voltaris Clan members. “Who are you!? You are no Ardoni.” Said the leader. “Travelers. From a distant realm. Who are you!?” Lloyd answered. “I am Tygren Voltaris, Leader of the Voltaris clan!” he answered. “Can you point us to Sendaria?” Lloyd asked. “Sendaria? I think not, Green ninja!” Tygren responded, pulling out his sword. “You were expecting us!?” Cole said, charging up his Earth Punch. “Hello again, Ninja!” “Pythor!? This is where you ended up!?” Jay exclaimed. “Yes… and no. Last we met I escaped and came here to Mount Velgrin. I have allied with the Voltaris and we will claim the Prime Songs!!” Pythor announced. Tygren attempted to attack Lloyd. He easily dodged it. “We need to get to Sendaria!!” Nya exclaimed. The ninja retreated. “They were Voltaris! At least seven of them. I have reported this to the masters, but they REFUSE to take action!” A Sendaris Ardoni said. “That’s the guy from the distress call!” Lloyd said. “We’re being listened to.” another Sendaris Ardoni said. The other Ardoni went to investigate. “Ninja! I’ve been expecting you!” “We have also encountered Voltaris, Thalleous. The portal dropped us on Mount Velgrin.” Lloyd said. “We just narrowly escaped the Voltaris,” Nya explained. “I trust you have seen their power. They have made an alliance with a tribe of snake people,” Thalleous said. “We know. They’re from our world!” Kai exclaimed. “Really? Who are you guys?” Another Ardoni said, appearing behind them. “Senn!” Osivian exclaimed, “I told you to go to your room and stay there!” “I-I was just passing by!” he responded. “I believe a stricter punishment is in order!” Osivian declared. “That will not be necessary. Me and the Ninja will take him on our journey,” Thalleous said “and discipline ourselves,” he winked.